In wireless communication systems such as 3G systems, there can be a multitude of connections established between a user equipment, UE, such as a mobile telephone or computer, and an external network which the system connects the UE to, such as, for example, the Internet or a telephony or data network. For example, one such connection can be used for surfing the Internet, while another connection is used for watching video and a third connection is used for sending and receiving electronic mail.
In known systems, a connection will comprise a data channel between two nodes in the system, as well as a data channel between one of those nodes and the UE.
The connections between the UE and the external network can be inactivated by the system, for example if the UE is inactive longer than a predefined length of time. A connection which has been inactivated can be reactivated, for example by a request from the external network.
When a connection between a UE and an external network is initially activated, the data channels mentioned are established, together with data containers which contain data regarding the data channels between said two nodes. When a connection is inactivated, the data channels are released, but residues of the connection still remain in the system, such as, for example, the data containers.
When the external network wishes to activate an inactivated connection, the system will reactivate the data channels. However, in a situation where more than one connection has been inactivated, all of the data channels will be activated, which is undesirable with regard to, for example, resource utilisation both in the UE and in the system as such.